Idols
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: After Episode 15 Hana is called out to in the middle of the night...


Idols

Saki Hanajima woke with a start. Something was wrong. The air felt off, thick. It carried with it a despair that called to the girl. 

Despair seemed to be the theme of the day. Visiting Kyoko-san's grave, remembering one who had been lost too soon, it had been a sad day indeed. Though they stood tall she could see how deeply both Tohru and Uo were shaken by the memories of what had occurred just one year ago that day. "Well," Hana reflected glancing at the clock near her bed "a year ago yesterday."

This feeling she had was strong. It was removed from the sadness of the previous day yet it wasn't. She rose from bed. She had to get dressed. She was needed.

The night was crisp. Hours remained before dawn, and Hana was alone in the streets as she followed her mysterious siren's song. When she had set out she had not been certain of her destination, she simply allowed the air to guide her. Now as she glided past row after row of grave markers she knew exactly where she would end up. She was going back to Kyoko's grave. As she drew nearer she could smell the flowers that she and Uo had brought here only hours ago. The soft sounds of someone in pain also began to make their way to her ears. 

As she rounded a corner the flowers and the marker they rested upon came into view. A figure in a long black coat knelt before them. Hana stopped short. This was not who she had expected to see. The emotion that called her here had been strong, a deep sadness. It was connected with no face, no form. She had assumed, wrongly she now knew, as she drew nearer that it would be Tohru who she would find here. It was instead Arisa Uotani's pain that had called her to this place from her dreams.

She didn't understand. She knew that Uo was upset today. She knew that remembering Kyoko's death had been tiring for her. Hana had seen that Uo was weary this afternoon when they had parted ways. But Uo wasn't the type to grieve like this. She always looked back on Kyoko smiling, as she had when explaining the significance of her coat today to the Somas. Hana had no idea that Uo was holding within her such pain. 

She took a moment to look at Uo, really look at her. Then she began to see it. Uo's aura was diminished. Normally, she shined almost as bright as Tohru. Now she looked dull, muted, broken. It unnerved Hana to see her friend this way.

Hana was shaken from her thoughts by the sight of Uo rising. The girl's face was turned away from her and she could barely make out the outline of a red butterfly on Uo's back. "I don't know who you are," Uo said as a metal pipe slid from the sleeve of the coat into her hand with a snick. "But if you're some pervert trying to get his jollies in a grave yard, then pal you picked the wrong place tonight."

Hana almost laughed at the glimpse of a more familiar Uo that the statement offered. "Put it away Arisa."

"Hana is that you? Damn it girl! Quit lurking in the shadows like some vampire and tell me why you're here, huh?"

Hana moved closer, "You called to me."

"What?"

"You called to me. Your pain, I could feel it on the air. It brought me here."

"Oh."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?"

Uo grimaced at the question. She turned away from Hana. She didn't say anything for a while. Avoiding the question, Hana supposed, quid essential tough girl, putting up a wall of silence to keep others away. Most people wouldn't have the patience to wait for the wall to crack. Hana, however could wait. 

"What do you say when idols fall Hana?" Uo finally whispered some time later. "I tried to figure it out then. I'm still trying now."

"I don't know."

"I just…just couldn't. I had to be strong for Kyoko and Tohru…and for you." She waved her arm towards the marker, "I promised her that I would take care of both of you. I couldn't afford to fall to pieces. If Tohru knew how I felt she'd worry about me and only make herself feel worse."

"You could have told me."

"You were already so worried about Tohru, she needed you more. And I didn't want to burden you with my sadness too."

"Those I care about are never a burden to me."

Uo gave her a small smile. "I would have been. I am. Look I pulled you from your bed in the middle of the night without even meaning to. Just another example of what a useless friend I am, huh?"

"You needed me. I came."

"But you shouldn't have had to. I should be strong enough to handle this on my own." Uo ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Tohru is the one who needs you. Today was hard for her…"

"She has people to look after her right now, you don't."

"Who the prince and tangerine head? I thought you saw darkness or the devil in them?"

Hana smiled, "I do but I also see that they both care for her. They will stand by her just as we will. Yet right now you need someone to stand with you." She reached out and took Uo's hand, "I want to be that someone."

"Why?"

"Because you take such care with Tohru. Because like her you keep on going after you get knocked down. Because you want to protect us so badly. Because you're my friend. Because I need you. Because I…I…"

Uo brought her free hand to Hana's face, "I know." She tucked a strand of hair behind Hana's ear and then pulled away. "Come on," She started to pull Hana away from Kyoko's grave. "Its late, your family will worry if they notice that you're gone." She squeezed Hana's hand, "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to piss you off. You might electrocute me or something."

"Arisa…"

Author's note: Okay this was a bit of an experiment for me. This is my first fic outside of the bounds of Sailor Moon. I love Fruits Basket and I really wished that we could have seen more of Uo and Hana. This little scene started knocking around in my head and I had to set it free. 

As you should know I don't own a damn thing, if I did own Uotani I would never let her out of my apartment, mmmm...Uotani…Okay must go seek professional help now…


End file.
